What if Wall-E never came back?
by Cooper Schlickau
Summary: This is a ending I found on the internet once upon a time and kept lingering inside me so I finally decided to make a story out of it and see the reaction it would get. Please no harsh criticism. Only polite criticism is welcome.


*NOTE: Before onto the story, hear me out first. When Disney acquired Pixar, they swore to NEVER to interfere with Pixar in any way possible. But, according to the original ending to Wall-E, Disney could NOT keep their word to Pixar and forced them to change this ending into a more happier version we have today. This scene takes place at the end of the movie where Eve returns to Earth on the Axiom and rushes home with Wall-E to repair him with the extra parts he keeps at home. HUGE WARNING: if you have NOT seen this movie yet, turn back NOW, because this is a major spoiler alert ahead and this ending might make your jaw drop. And another thing: I found this alternate ending on the internet and I will provide you the link and I am NOT a plagiarizer. I'm putting the ending in story form so that whoever did not hear of the alternate ending may read this so they get an idea of what happened had Disney not intervened at the last second. Oh, and I do NOT own Wall-E. All rights belong to Disney and Pixar.

* * *

Hal the cockroach waited obediently on the hill exactly where Wall-E told to stay until he came back. It felt like what, minutes, hours, days? It was hard to tell for Hal as the last time he saw Wall-E, he saw the robot clutch onto the rocket for dear life. Hal can't wait for his master to come home soon.

Then, a red dot appeared out of nowhere, catching the cockroach's attention in the process.

Then the ground began to rumble.

Then Hal looked to the sky, and then, he saw it: the Axiom.

Then it all came to Hal: Wall-E has come home!

And the cockroach wasted no time at all to head straight to the Axiom as a hundred more dot were ahead of the insect.

And sooner or later, the Axiom landed safely on Earth.

A row of giant doors open simultaneously. The captain walks out carefully with the plant in the boot, along with many other passengers walking for the first time on earth again for 700 years.

Eve appears out of the crowd with an un responding Wall-e and her arms. He had been crushed by the holo detector whilst trying to save humanity, and help Eve complete her mission, or her directive. Hal meets up with Eve and gets on top of Wally looks at him for a moment and then begins to worry that his master is not responding.

"Wall-e..." Eve says before scanning the landscape and then sees Wall-e's truck then fly in the air to his truck.

"Eva!" Mo cries out and heads to her direction with the other rejects.

The Captain takes off his hat as way of saying good luck to Eve

* * *

Eve opens Wall-e's truck and sets Wall-e down and begins searching for all the spare parts for Wall-e. Sooner or later, Eve has Wall-e set to be fixed and she blasts a hole in his ceiling. And then, she waits...

And waits...

And...

_Beep! _

_Beep! _

_Beeeeeeep! _

Wall-e's meter fully charges.

At last!

Wall-e slowly rises back to his operation mode.

This should have a happy ending... Right?

Wall-e then turns and heads to the door without acknowledging Eve. He steps on Hal but thank goodness the cockroach managed to survive being squished as he once did previously.

Wall-e is outside working and making cubes without humming, no music, nothing.

Eve catches up to Wall-e, wondering why Wall-e is not paying attention to her anyone. She turns on his music recording only static sounds coming out instead.

Eve then began to panic. She was mad at him for following her to space, falsely stealing the plant and losing it, and caused her to become a wanted criminal and laughingstock knowing full well he loved her. He would have done ANYTHING for her at this point and now..he's gone...forever.

Even pleaded for Wall-e to come back but he was long gone.

And her last attempt to bring him back, Eve hums "It only takes a moment" and plants a 'kiss' to Wall-e.

He looks at Eve for a bit then returns to work making cubes out of garbage.

Eve knew the robot she loved was gone, so her arm turns into a gun but Wall-e doesn't seem concerned.

Then the gun fired.

Wall-e then wheels over to Eve, whose shell is cracked but managed to say: "Wall...e... "

She reaches her fingers and takes Wall-e's hand. Wall-e looks at his hand then to Eve's. He then reached down for her but instead of taking Eve's hand, he scoops Eve's remains into himself then crushes her into a cube and expels her.

Wall-e then gets back to work as Eve is now a neatly garbage cube.

* * *

Note: done! That took a long time, but I made it! What did you think? Horrifying? Tragic? Imagine this ending in the final product. You'd be horrified! Even children would be too. But again, I own nothing. All rights go to Disney, Pixar, and Andrew Stanton. I'm still working on Big Nate: The California Adventure. Gentle criticism please. Thank you.


End file.
